Linzin Date Night
by Lidi999
Summary: Tenzin finished the last of his tea, "And in that one moment when you fell asleep on me, you sealed our fate." Just a Lin and Tenzin date night. Set as if they are teenagers dating. (I suck a summaries.)


"Tenzin's got a date! Tenzin's got a date!" Bumi cried as he danced around his youngest brother.  
"Bumi," Tenzin sighed, "It is just Lin, just Lin."  
"Lin and Tenzin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kya hummed as she walked past her brothers.  
Tenzin huffed, "Don't you two have something better to do?"  
Kya shrugged and looked at Bumi, "Do we?"  
"Nope," Bumi said laughing.  
"Kids, kids come on now," Katara said as she rounded the corner, "Here Tenzin, here are those flowers you wanted."  
Kya rolled her eyes, "Mom you don't find this weird?"  
Katara looked at Kya, "No it's not. Lin is a very sweet girl."  
Tenzin rubbed off his airbender outfit and smiled at Katara, "Thank you mother."  
Katara nodded, "And if your father wasn't working late he would say the same thing."  
Kya sighed, "When isn't dad working?"  
Katara frowned, "Honey, he is the Avatar he is always working even when it doesn't look like it."  
Tenzin swallowed and looked at the clock, "Oh no Lin will be here any minute."  
Katara glared at Kya and Bumi, "Don't cause any trouble," Katara stood on her tip toes and kissed Tenzin's forehead, "Have fun." Then she turned from the room.  
Bumi smiled, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he sang softly and then started to leave the room, "Come on Kya, we have better things to do then bother lover boy Tenzin."  
Kya shrugged and followed after her oldest brother, "Good luck!" She called.  
Tenzin swallowed the lump in his throat and no sooner had he started to calm himself, was there a knock at the door. Tenzin walked to it and pulled it open.  
Lin stood on the other side in a light emerald green top with a pair of brown pants. "Hey Tenzin," Lin said, "are those for me?" She asked nodding at the flowers.  
Tenzin handed them her, "You look very nice tonight Lin."  
Lin smiled, "Thank you Tenzin."  
Tenzin stepped outside and shut the door. He smiled at Lin and he looped his arm through her arm.  
"So," Lin asked as they walked, "were Kya and Bumi at you again."  
Tenzin sighed, "Yes."  
Lin smirked, "And that is why I am glad I am an only child."  
Tenzin shook his head, "You are very lucky Lin."  
Lin laughed and leaned against Tenzin, "So where are we going Tenzin?"  
Tenzin smiled, "The wonderful new tea shop that just opened."  
Lin smiled, "I've been wanting to go there for awhile."  
Tenzin nodded, "I know and that's why we are going there."  
Lin stood up on her tip toes and kissed Tenzin's cheek, "You're so sweet Tenzin."  
Tenzin blushed and Lin wrapped her hand through his, "Thank you Lin."  
Lin blushed and looked away and Tenzin cleared his throat, "It seems we are here."  
The two lovers walked into the small tea shop and took a seat. Lin sighed happily, "I love how the tea shops smell, all the herbs."  
Tenzin smiled, "I do too."  
Lin smiled back, "So was your father working late again?"  
Tenzin frowned, "Yes he was. And your mother?"  
Lin waved her hand, "The triads were acting up again."  
Tenzin shook his head, "I guess this is what we get for having parents who ended the Hundred Year War."  
Tenzin accepted a cup of tea from a waiter and Lin did the same. "Mother stopped the war too and she hardly works."  
Lin shrugged, "You mustn't forget your father is he Avatar."  
Tenzin shook his head, "You sound more and more like my mother everyday."  
Lin sipped her tea, "Mom says I am becoming a stronger metal bender everyday. She says maybe I can even be police chief one day."  
Tenzin nodded, "Of course you could Lin. I on the other hand have the sole duty to grow up and raise more airbenders."  
Lin shook her head, "And now we have made it back to the war."  
Tenzin smiled and took a sip of his tea, "If it wasn't for that war our parents would of never become friends and my parents would of never met. We wouldn't know each other."  
Lin laughed, "That's hard to imagine since I've known you since we were kids. Remember when I learned I could earth bend, same day you learned you could bend air."  
Tenzin grimaced, "All I did was eat the last cookie and you slammed your foot down and I went flying. I have never been so afraid in my life."  
Lin laughed, "Mom still laughs at that day, she says she never wishes she had seen in her life more then that day."  
Tenzin smiled, "I believe that day was the day dad stopped holding his breath. Finally he had an airbender his people will live on."  
Lin shook her head, "It will take years for the airbender population to catch up. And all because they were attempting to get the Avatar."  
Tenzin sighed, "Father says he is not sure what the next Avatar will face but he said he will trust me to take care of him or her when that time comes."  
Lin ran her hand over the table, "The next one is suppose to be a water bender correct?"  
Tenzin nodded, "Yes."  
Lin stared at her tea, "I'd think it be scary to be the Avatar, the whole world counts on you."  
Tenzin nodded, "Trust me I know. Dad is always worried even though the world is calm."  
Lin looked up, "Ok enough sad talk about our parents. It's making us sad."  
Tenzin smiled, "Ok, Lin, then what do you wish to talk about?"  
Lin thought for a minute, "The first time we met?"  
Tenzin laughed, "The very first time or the first time that we can remember?"  
"We were babies when we first met. But mom says we couldn't stop laughing when we were together."  
Tenzin nodded, "Mother says you crawled to me and looked me over ad then started to laugh and I did too."  
Lin smiled, "I thought you looked funny."  
Tenzin rolled his eyes, "Yes, but moving on. I was four when we met for the first time that I can remember."  
Lin nodded, "I told you since you were a boy you were icky and not to touch me."  
Tenzin laughed, "Yet we ended up falling asleep under the tree in the back yard together."  
Lin smiled, "You read to me and that made me sleepy."  
"I wasn't even reading the real words in that story I made it up by picture."  
Lin shrugged, "It didn't matter to me."  
Tenzin finished the last of his tea, "And in that one moment when you fell asleep on me, you sealed our fate."  
Lin blushed, "I could never ask for anyone better than you Tenzin."  
Tenzin reached out and touched her hand, "And I wouldn't trade you for the world."  
Lin smiled, "I love you Tenzin," she whispered softly.  
Tenzin smiled back, "I love you too."  
Lin rubbed her hands together, "Not to ruin the moment, but I promised mom I be home before she was. And while she might run late, I can't take that chance."  
Tenzin nodded and stood up, "Then let's go."  
Lin stood up and quickly kissed Tenzin's cheek, "Thank you for the wonderful date."  
Tenzin held out his arm for her and Lin looped her arm through his. Tenzin smiled, "You're welcome." He quickly placed money on the table for the tea and a tip and Lin and him headed out.  
Lin looked up at the sky, "It's almost a full moon."  
Tenzin nodded, "It is so beautiful."  
As they started to walk Lin sighed, "Sometimes I am very thankful I have my sight, unlike my mom."  
"Only sometimes?" Tenzin asked, his voice filled with curiosity.  
Lin nodded, "I love seeing the world. I love how the stars shine and how the flowers are bright. I love to watch the first snow fall. I love what I can see, yet my mom sees fine and sometimes better. Sure she doesn't know what I look like, in the sense of my hair or eye color. But mom knows how I am, where I stand and can see my feet on the ground," Lin said, "You see when you talk to her she can't exactly turn to face you, yet she knows when you move. She sees the earth and the ground."  
Tenzin nodded, "Father said Toph always had a fear of being off the ground, because off the ground was being completely blind."  
Lin nodded, "And she is trying to teach me how to sense things in the earth. Like she does. But it is hard."  
Tenzin shrugged, "You are Lin, you can do it. I have fate in you."  
Lin sighed, "Okay enough complaining about my training, how is yours coming?"  
Tenzin smiled, "The art of meditation. Air is a calm and peaceful element. Dad wants me to learn to focus and so that one day, he hopes I can enter the sprit world."  
Lin nodded, "Sounds right."  
They rounded a corner and the small house of the Beifong's came into view.  
Lin sighed and looked at Tenzin, "Thanks again for the wonderful date."  
Tenzin smiled, "You are welcome."  
They walked up the front porch steps and Lin turned to Tenzin, quickly kissing him and then hugging him. "See you later."  
Tenzin hugged her back, "See you Lin."  
Lin smiled and pushed open her front door. She waved one last time to Tenzin and then the door shut. Tenzin sighed happily and turned and walked down the stairs. It was time to go home. 


End file.
